


conjoining

by eruriotica (minxiebutt)



Series: primal pack family [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bruises, Cuddling & Snuggling, Multi, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxiebutt/pseuds/eruriotica
Summary: Levi and Nana get a couple days alone before Christmas.





	conjoining

**Author's Note:**

> first half was written in september, second half was written last night. also the only downside to writing polyamory is how many ships you gotta tag, hopefully i got the idea across in 5.

Because of staggered work schedules leading up to Christmas, after lunch on the twenty-third of December, Erwin, Mike, Hanji, and Moblit leave for Erwin’s parents’ home, while Levi and Nana plan to leave late on Christmas Eve after their final work shifts. As soon as Nanaba locks the door behind their departing partners, Levi hugs her from behind and kisses her neck and says, “Those blondes have my ass raw this week. Can we fuck? I need to put my dick inside something.”

That’s all the reason she needs to lead him up to his room. Nanaba pushes him to sit down on the bed and wastes no time getting her mouth on his dick. With a hiss, Levi slips his hand around the back of her neck, letting his fingernails dig in to encourage her, and when she whimpers with him in her mouth, he gives her back an appreciative gasp. She’s well practiced, it takes almost nothing to get him hard, and then she climbs over him, guiding his cock into her wet cunt and sinking down on him.

He groans and takes hold of her hips as she slides down on him, the loud squelching of his cock driving inside her mingling with their heavy breathing.

“You’re so wet,” he murmurs as she pushes him to lay back and guides his hands to rest on her hips. He’ll let her use him for now, he’ll let her get off at least once, because once her floodgates open, she rolls through orgasms, and he wants to taste it again.

The only answer she gives him is a breathy groan before she’s moving, finding the best way to use him for her own pleasure. Encouragingly, Levi digs his nails into her skin and scratches down along the tops of her thighs, raising eight neat lines into red welts that don’t quite bleed. On his chest, her hands squeeze into fists, her own nails scratching in unequal collateral. Finding the right way to fuck him, she closes her eyes, throws her head back, and rides.

He can feel it when she crests, and he slides his hands around to her ass, holding her still so that he can rut up into her and force her over the edge. That delicious tension ripples out through her entire body, her spine straightening painfully sharp, her thighs clenching around him, her shoulders back. A broken-off moan, and then she begins to curl into herself, her chin against her chest as her face scrunches up, mouth slack, shoulders around her ears.

“Don’t move,” she whines, helpless, when he grinds himself up into her sex, as if to punish her for squeezing him so tightly.

It’s an effort to keep from pushing upward again, but Levi forces himself to sink down into the bed. Nanaba follows suit, collapsing over his chest, cunt pulsing with quivers as she relaxes.

“Ready, pup?” 

She grunts a negative, her forehead brushing his chest as she shakes her head. Levi brings both arms around her body and cradles the back of her head in one hand, tilting it up so that he can kiss her nose.

“That pent up that one’s enough right now?”

Nanaba nods.

With his free hand, he grasps one of Nana’s and guides it to his hard cock where it dents her belly and paints them both sticky with remnants of her essence. “What about me?”

“Perish,” she groans weakly as another little shiver shoots through her. She says that, but still rolls off of him and buries her face into the pillows, grabbing one to wrap her arms around as she raises her ass into the air and wiggles it in invitation. 

Levi leans over and nips at her side, below one of her breast. “Want me to fuck you now, pup?” 

“Mhm,” she hums, thrusting her hips back to tease him. “I wanna cum again.”

“Already? So greedy,” he teases, purring.

“I want you to cum, too,” she moans into the pillow. She spreads her knees further apart and rolls her hips back in a clear presentation. Kneeling behind her, Levi spears his index and middle fingers into her, curling them, pulling them out to see the way they glisten, and she’s so hot and wet when he slides inside again that it takes almost nothing to have him collapsing over her, letting her hold his exhausted, blissed-out weight.

When he manages to move again, he kisses her cheek and pulls them down together to spoon, but before he can say anything, her phone rings, the ringtone she’s set for her place of employment. With a grumble, she climbs from bed and disappears from the bedroom.

Nanaba finds him washing his face in the bathroom several minutes later, and says, “I’m being called in early.”

“What? How early?”

“Like, right now.” When he scowls, she agrees, “Yeah, I know.” 

“Okay, I’ll drop you off, I can go in early anyway,” Levi says. “Let’s get cleaned up real quick.”

In the car twenty minutes later, Levi keeps one hand on her thigh as he drives through viscous traffic. The line for coffee is ungodly, but like hell is he about to make them suffer through dealing with the public this close to Christmas without decent caffeine. Nana lifts her head from the pillow of her arms on the car door and groans when she sees the queue they’ve inserted themselves into. “Are they still doing that specialty thing you got me last week?”

“Probably,” he says, a little absentminded. He pulls out his phone now that they’re sitting still, and replies to Erwin’s text, a teasing reminder in the family group chat telling the two pups to behave while they’re home alone. Erwin probably guessed that they fucked as soon as possible.

“Get me one and I’ll suck your dick,” she hums beside him.

“Cheap slut,” he grins, both and endearment and acceptance. “I’ll even get you a big one.”

“Oooh,” she sing-songs and leans into him, resting her head on his shoulder. “You know, as long as this line is…”

Levi doesn’t have to guess what she implies, because Nanaba leans up and latches her teeth into his earlobe with a playful growl. 

“Levi,” she whimpers in his ear, her hands like needy paws on his thigh. His hand on her own thigh squeezes.

“Yeah, pup?” 

“Can I suck your cock?”

“Hmmm.” Levi exaggerates the sound, pretending to think before deciding, “I suppose you should.”

Nanaba kisses his neck as her hands come to the front of his jeans. It takes a little help from him, and they get his cock out. The car heater has been blasting, so it doesn’t shy back. Like a good, shameless pup, she lowers and takes his cock in her mouth and goes all the way down. The hand he previously had on her thigh migrates to the back of her head as he says, “Yeah, that’s it.”

A car pulls into line behind them, but Levi’s back window is tinted darkly enough that no one should see the girl leaning over the middle console and lapping between his legs. Levi lets his head fall back into the headrest, keeping one eye on the progress of the drive-thru, inching forward when he needs. 

They’re next in line to order when he hears the click of an unbuckling seatbelt, and then Nana is adjusting her position, practically climbing up to get a good angle on him, and fuck, does it feel good. He can feel her licking him as she bobs her head, sucking the head when she pulls up and grazing him with teeth and she does down, just the way he likes. A fine shudder ripples through him. 

“Jesus,” he swears. 

Around a mouthful, she says, “Trying to make you cum before you have to order.” 

Levi grabs a handful of her hair and pulls her off of him. There's no way she'll get him there in the next thirty seconds, and he’s not about to try and talk to a stressed out barista while he's trying to reach ecstasy. “Nana, save it until you get home.”

She pouts but sits up and does the work to tuck him back into his jeans. It's not the most comfortable thing in the world, but he forgets about it when he finally inches his car up and it's their turn to order. When they get their drinks, Nana palms at his crotch in appreciation and makes a little whimpery sound when she realises he's soft again. 

“Don't worry,” he tells her, navigating through traffic once more. “You go to work and I’ll come pick you up later, then I can fuck you again.”

-

They don’t get home until after midnight but it doesn’t stop Levi from pulling her into the shower with him. They have unfinished business, and while she’s sleepy-eyed when he pulls her in, a few minutes under the hot water revives her and her unsated hunger. 

Levi pushes her up against the tile and she holds herself steady with her hands. He complains, “Hold still and let me wash you.”

Nana arches her back so that her ass pops up and she wiggles it, jiggles it, whimpering needily when Levi slaps a soapy hand over the wet skin. “I  _ am _ holding still,” she sing-songs, but he’s not fooled at all. Levi runs his hand between her legs and then down the insides of both thighs. It’s the last spot he needed to wash on her, and understandably, she’s making it incredibly difficult for him to complete his task in her eagerness for him to fuck her again. 

To be honest, neither of them need to be at work until afternoon, and they’ll probably sleep in until the last minute. Erwin already packed for them and took their travel belongings with the rest of the family, so after work tomorrow-- well,  _ today, _ they’ll be able to get in the car and go straight to the Smith’s house. In bed, Nana rests her head on Levi’s chest and falls into easy sleep.

-

Levi’s finishing up his last shift before his short Christmas vacation when a message comes into the family group chat. At first, he thinks it’ll be another question asked by Erwin’s parents via Erwin about either Levi or Nana’s preferences concerning meals or group outings, but it’s a text from Nana herself:  _ Can we have a family talk when Levi and me get there? My job let me go. _

When Levi gets out to the employee parking lot, he sees his car running, Nana in the front seat playing on her phone. He slips into the passenger seat and leans over to kiss her ear, and she tilts her head toward him in a silent request for more. Down her neck, he leaves little pink evidences of love in nips.

“Do you want to talk about it on the way?” Levi offers.

She shakes her head, and then reaches into the backseat to rummage in her bag and pull out a thick envelope. “Which bank has the ATM that accepts deposits? I got cash severance.”

“That’s all?”

As she puts the car into drive, she nods, slow and exaggerated. 

“You’ve been working there since high school. You were upper management.”

“Yeah,” she agrees hollowly. “But I’m not ready to talk about it. Which bank? I can’t ever remember.”

Levi reminds her, and with that, they’re off in the right direction. It’s dinnertime on Christmas eve, but the traffic is terrible with last-minute shoppers. It takes three times as long as usual to wade over to the right bank, and by that point, Levi watches Nana rubbing her temples at every opportunity. When she pulls into the parking space, Levi unbuckles himself first. “I got this, you stay.”

Taking the envelope, he deposits her severance and brings her the receipt for the transaction without looking at the numbers, keeping his dissatisfaction with the short amount of time it took the machine to count the bills to himself. He wants to comment on the injustice of it all, but Nana’s requested a family talk and he can tell that she’s holding out for it. He comes back around to the car, on the driver side, and opens it to kick her out.

“I know you said you’d drive tonight, but you’re in no shape,” Levi excuses. “Still wanna head straight out, or do you wanna stop by home one more time?”

“Let’s just go,” she mutters, climbing over the center console to get to the passenger seat. Levi thinks about slapping her ass when he sees her yoga pants stretch tight but decides that in her mood, she’s probably not open to it right now.

Once they get out of the thicket of Denver traffic, Levi stops at a gas station to fuel up and get them coffee. Thankfully, it’s been dry in the last few weeks, so there’s no danger of lurking ice as they drive tonight. They get up around Loveland and Nana asks they take the exit for the rest stop, caffeine causing a heavy bladder. Outside of the group chat, Levi messages Erwin directly to tell their alpha how the youngest pup is doing. For a few minutes, they conspire, but Levi vanishes from the conversation shortly after Nana gets back in the car.

Nana watches one of her favourite movies on her phone while Levi drives, listening to the noise coming through the car’s sound system and filling in the visual gaps from memory, that’s how many times he watches this with her before. They get to the Smith house in Laramie with about ten minutes left, so they sit in the car with the motor running so that the heat stays on and they can finish watching it. 

With the first  _ thunk _ of a shut car door after the movie is done, Erwin comes out to greet them and usher them inside the detached guest house, and they’re pleased to find everyone in the home still awake, their arrival disturbing none despite it being midnight. When Moblit and Erwin hover around her and he knows that he won’t be missed, Levi excuses himself and follows Mike into bed, skipping a shower for tonight. 

-

The family talk in the morning happens over waffles before Erwin’s parents join them. When Nana cries, Hanji rushes to wrap arms around her, but Levi’s right next to her and pulling her into his embrace first, leaving Hanji to envelop them both.

“You have the support of the family until you’re able to find new employment,” Erwin reassures her. He reaches across the table to grasp her hand and lace their fingers, thumb running over her knuckles to comfort. “We are not going out until much later, so why don’t you go back to bed for a little bit? Just to feel better.”

In Levi’s arms, Nana wipes her eyes with her free hand and nods. He urges her to her feet and guides her to bed back in the guest house, falling quickly into spooning her and covering them both in all the heavy blankets. For a few minutes, Hanji sits with them before kissing both foreheads and excusing herself.

“I’m sorry for ruining your birthday,” Nana whispers when it’s just the two of them again.

“Shush,” Levi chides. He squeezes his arms in a pulse around her waist and burrows his nose into her nape. He nuzzles in a few sweeps before laying a wet, open kiss to the skin. “We’re adults and you needed to deal with this. Besides, we’re not doing anything until after lunch anyway, so it’s not even my birthday until then.”

Nana hums like she’s not going to take his words to heart, so Levi adds, “You worked there for years, pup, and they let you go without any notice. I wouldn’t want you to hold all that in just because of what day it is today.” 

She nods reluctantly, and he can tell that she wants to be done with this, so he doesn’t say anything further. For an hour, they doze in a safe embrace.

When Moblit pokes his head in to check on them and tiptoe over to get clean clothes, Levi wakes all the way up with a startle until he remembers the sleeping lover in his arms. With slow movements, he leans over to see if Nanaba is asleep, finding her so far under that she’s drooling a little bit out of the corner of her mouth. Moblit sees it, too, and smiles on his way out. Levi’s arm beneath her weight tingles, so he slips away to bring back the blood flow, and when he moves, so does Nana, twisting to lay on her belly and stuff her face into a pillow.

“Pup,” Levi coos, finding no response but a half twitch. “Pup,” he drawls out, bringing his hand to her hair and knotting his fingers through it. It’s a mess, and it’ll get sorted when they shower, so it doesn’t matter if he roughs it up. Levi wants to rough it up.

Nana’s awake, he can tell, when she finally stretches and rolls over to blink sleepy eyes at him. Bringing both hands to her hair, Levi pulls her throat to the danger of his mouth, rewarded easily with the arching her of back and the quiet moan she lets out. Levi’s hands wander down from her hair to her jaw, cupping on both sides as he forces her chin up to give him more access to the skin that he wants to mark up badly enough that she’ll have to wear scarves and turtlenecks for a week. 

“Levi,” she breathes, her dreamy shy fingers, blood-hot from their cocoon of blankets, finding his cock and grasping him eagerly. Nana strokes him until he begins to swell, and she lets out a half-victorious chuckle that he silences with teeth deep in her thin skin. The sound of victory is replaced with a warbling sound of surrender, a submissive pup showing its belly, and Levi growls as he pinches up a bruise with his teeth.

“I won’t fuck you,” he promises, or maybe that’s a promise of punishment, or even a promise waiting to be broken. “I just want to make you feel good.”

“Yes,” she nods quickly, a little helpless. “Yes, please, anything.”

“Good girl,” he growls in possessive hunger. It’s nothing to climb on top of her and force her head deeper into the pillows, and she moans with an arching back. Levi runs his hands beneath her sleeping shirt and surveys the valley of her skin with skittering nails, relishing the way she twists into and away from him. This is something they both enjoy, when they’re aggressive in their affections, when they  _ need _ to show in how intense their emotions are by using a physical measure. 

She calls out his name when he sinks his teeth into one soft corner of her lower back, and he slaps a hand over her mouth, his lips rushing to her ear, threatening, “Someone will hear.”

Against his hand, she nods. Quick little puffs of warm air on his index finger tell him how worked up she’s getting. 

“Someone will hear,” he repeats, whispers, letting his hand slide down to her throat, and then around to grasp and the nape and push her face back into the pillow yet again. “And then they’ll want to play with you, too. But, I want you all to myself, pup.”

“I’ll be quiet,” she vows against his fingers and then presses in a kiss to his ring finger. “I can be good.”

Levi makes her really prove it, digging into her flesh with the successful intent of raising hickeys across her neck and the sides of her throat, rolling her into her back so that he can gift her another one below her chin. Nana claws at him, squirming, mewling and shuddering out broken moans and giving up all those deliciously repressed sounds to keep from making too much noise. But what starts aggressive begins to soften from muscle deep bites into kitten soft licks, lapping his tongue over the abuse. Nana’s body begins to relax into the laved praise, her moans losing their sharp edges to become round sounds of pleasure in a different way. 

“Levi,” she breathes again. 

He kisses behind her ear and hums. He’s not as good at dirty talk as Erwin. “Does this feel good?”

Her shoulders bunch and she arches her back yet again, pushing her ass up to meet him while she lets out a completely helpless, needy noise high in her throat. Levi’s about to speak when the door opens, Erwin coming into their vision followed by Hanji, both with hair down and still shower-damp. 

“Ooh,” Hanji coos. “Should I get out my dick?”

Levi growls possessively and takes hold of Nana’s nape with his mouth, half-pressure. Just enough to show the domme that this little prey is all his right now. Hanji smiles at them all devious, and gets to the point of why she came in, grabbing a hairbrush that she strokes idly on her way back out. Erwin, however, challenges. 

Their alpha plants one knee in the bed beside Nana’s head. 

“We’ll be in the main house,” Erwin tells him, a knowing glint in his eyes. “It’s just you two here.”

“Okay,” Levi says around the mouthful of abused flesh. He lets it go and gives it a long swipe of his tongue without breaking the eye contact with Erwin. “We’ll be over after we shower.”

“I bet you will.” Erwin plants a hand on top of Levi’s head and pats it three times. “Don’t exhaust yourselves, pups.”

“Yeah.” Levi watches as Erwin pets the top of Nana’s head, feels the way she relaxes even further with the touch. Maybe tonight, they can put her to bed early by getting her drunk and giving her a good spit roasting until she’s a fork-tender boneless mess. 

When they’re alone in the guest house, Levi rolls off of her and grabs her around the waist to pull her backward into his hold. He kisses an unmarked shoulder. 

“Nana,” he murmurs sweetly to her skin, things unsaid in his tone explained. He knows she knows. “Should we get up?”

Her response is a slow, reluctant nod. Taking her hand and twining their fingers, he leads her to shower. In the safety of hot water, Levi holds her wet body against his again, this time without any urgency or ulterior motive. It feels like they’re cooling and conjoining, the bond between them strengthened. The bruises look almost like a collar. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> self care.


End file.
